The Battle light Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 January 2019
23:46-09 why 23:46-16 I had a bad yesterday 23:46-29 I'm feeling a bit better today though 23:46-46 Wat kind of bad 23:46-57 ?? 23:46-58 Let's just say some people don't respect that not everyone likes Bohemian Rhapsody 23:47-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:47-14 MAKING TBL server 23:47-32 Take some time 23:47-36 I might be a little quiet, since I'm writing a blog post right now 23:47-43 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 23:47-43 OOF 23:47-48 OKAY 23:47-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:48-04 toilet 23:48-14 EWW toliet boy 23:48-21 i'm not a boy 23:48-21 So how about you 23:48-32 u fuckin toilet 23:48-33 good 23:48-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:48-50 mhr been daying and tbl been living 23:49-00 yeah I've noticed 23:49-06 is that bad 23:49-31 Wow 23:49-35 Depends 23:49-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:49-58 on 23:50-13 oof soo much work to do 23:50-22 WOW 23:50-26 LIKE here 23:50-38 I might go, I have things to do 23:50-46 like 23:51-04 Like my blog post 23:51-23 i am fixing to make the server 23:51-44 Alright 23:52-14 I'll see you later 23:52-45 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 23:52-47 hold on 23:53-09 i am fixing to invite u to the server 23:53-23 i sent everyone a invite 23:53-34 wow 23:53-48 https://discord.gg/EwUEhkS 23:54-02 Akumi 23:54-19 LOOK 23:54-28 WAT U THINK' 23:54-40 ?? 23:54-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:55-04 ANY opinions 23:55-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:55-48 OMG 23:56-44 OOF 00:08-32 Hmm good idea 00:08-48 thx 00:08-50 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:08-53 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:08-56 Our new server been made https://discord.gg/EwUEhkS 00:09-17 Wat u think akumi 00:09-45 ? 00:09-48 any opinions 00:10-16 YBN ideas u have 00:10-39 mispelled on the server lol 00:11-09 what did i mispell? 00:11-29 no i ment me 00:11-40 oh 00:11-44 Yeh lol 00:12-08 SO ybn do u ever edit 00:12-21 im new to discord so no 00:12-38 Oh wow 00:12-44 you dont edeit on discord tho 00:12-44 how long u had fandom 00:12-45 *dont 00:12-57 akumi u like the server logo 00:13-09 long enough to be banned a thousand times lol 00:13-39 yeh even i banned u like 3 times by the way we agreed on mhr next time u misbehaved we were going to ban u infintie 00:13-51 ok 00:14-02 so your going to wanna behave 00:14-10 i figured as much lol 00:14-20 i will behave 00:14-28 WOW akumi didnt join the server yet 00:14-46 Good are u a ganster 00:14-57 yes 00:15-05 wat about a thug 00:15-26 whats te difference between the 2? 00:15-30 i am a jesus fan 00:15-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:15-41 jesus is aswome 00:15-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:15-52 so is the blood gang 00:15-55 AKUMI IS HOT 00:16-03 u like her? 00:16-16 she has a bf 00:16-20 JESUS IS ASWOME 00:16-33 EVEN korra can comfirm that 00:16-39 the blood gang is awesome 00:16-48 ahh 00:16-53 what? 00:17-13 THAT JESUS Is aswome 00:17-17 korra tell him 00:17-42 umm 00:17-50 dude did u like getting banned 00:17-58 me? 00:18-00 no 00:18-01 yeh 00:18-06 than why u do it 00:18-13 do what? 00:18-15 Koa, can you not call Akumi hot, thanks! 00:18-43 what did i do coco? 00:18-45 omg u htink i am going to steal her 00:18-49 u did nothing ybn 00:18-54 oh 00:19-20 Korra is jesus aswome 00:19-55 sure bruh 00:20-00 brb imma use the bathroom real quick 00:20-14 jesus doesn't like it when u call other guys' girls hot btw 00:20-22 omg korra jesus is fucken aswome 00:20-51 how do u not see that 00:21-03 WOW 00:21-33 JESUS IS MY MAN 00:22-14 AKUMI is my lady 00:22-28 who is akumi? 00:22-37 HEHEH i am going to steal her on the TBL SERVER 00:22-45 i am not your fucken lady and that aint ever happening 00:22-47 -_- 00:22-55 TG is my lady. < 3 00:22-57 omg i am fucken mad 00:23-03 and why do keep saying that coco? 00:23-05 im hurt 00:23-20 Koa, quit being an idiot, lmao. 00:23-21 OMG why 00:23-21 Yeah, I'm Korra's < 3 00:23-36 < 3 00:23-40 But s.w.a.t is coming to take korra away for dating u wich is illgall 00:23-45 And i'd only date you in your dreams 00:23-57 dating is legal dude 00:24-07 i am calling s.w.a.t to take korra away 00:24-20 HEHEHE 00:24-25 s.w.a.t will have to go through me first. < 3 00:24-39 yeh they work wit me 00:24-46 lol 00:24-50 Sure they do. 00:25-05 i am kicking in the door of tdl wiki and i am coming in wit s.w.a.t because they will break me in 00:25-32 hehee 00:25-52 whats so funny coco? 00:25-57 wat i said 00:26-14 oh 00:26-29 S.W.AT THERE has to be a hot lady for me at the s.w.a.t HQ 00:26-44 YAY BOI 00:27-02 AKUMI can i date your bot 00:27-15 ? 00:27-20 pretty please 00:27-24 Fuck off. 00:27-31 ummm thats weird coc 00:27-45 Why 00:28-03 why should i fuck off 00:28-07 its weird to ask to date somones bot 00:28-34 yeh not really thats what fandom is for 00:29-06 how do i create a bot? 00:29-06 MAKE ME BACK OFF 00:29-20 how do i create a bot? 00:29-20 00:29-22 umm ill get u information 00:29-27 ok thx 00:30-10 shit korra 00:30-22 am i allowed to swear? 00:30-25 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Bots 00:30-33 thx 00:30-36 yes u can swear as long as it is not p word or n word 00:30-42 ok 00:30-57 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Bots 00:31-20 U got it 00:31-49 OMG AKUMI HELP 00:32-06 How do u make a discord bot 00:32-26 ?? 00:32-33 ybn what u need a bot for 00:32-43 ? 00:33-07 heheh i am asking hearth out 00:33-17 should i 00:33-36 ?? 00:34-04 hey 00:34-32 anyone on 00:35-09 oof 00:35-29 soo much work 00:36-21 OMG 00:36-26 imma make some dinner brb 00:36-40 OH WAT U eating 00:37-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:37-12 ? 00:37-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:38-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:38-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:39-10 ? 00:39-55 KORRA I am taking your gf 00:40-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:40-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:40-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:40-34 u better stop me 00:40-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:40-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:40-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:41-55 WOW 00:42-22 ANYONE ON 00:42-47 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:42-50 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:43-38 HEY 00:43-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:44-18 HELP 00:44-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:45-23 hey i am taking akumi 00:45-38 HEHE 00:46-01 KORRA cant stop me 00:46-39 ANYONE ON 00:47-25 WO 00:47-51 KOR 00:48-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:48-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:49-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:49-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:49-56 ANYONE ON 00:50-35 omg welcome back akumi 00:51-03 akumi u on 00:51-19 AKUMI 00:52-22 LETS TALK AKUMI 00:54-16 AKUMI 00:54-18 AKUMI 00:54-36 Hey, have you heard of the I like trains kid? 00:54-36 He's pretty cool, but I think there's something wrong with him 00:54-36 I don't know if he's cursed, or if it's something with his brain 00:54-36 But the only thing he ever says is 00:54-36 I like trains 00:54-36 From birth the I like trains kid never spoke a word 00:54-36 Not even to his parents, not a single sound was heard 00:54-36 But on the first day of school the teacher asked his name 00:54-36 All he did was smile as he said: 00:54-36 I like trains 00:54-36 They put him on some Ritalin to see if that would help 00:54-36 The doctor found the perfect dose and asked him how he felt 00:54-36 He stared at the doctor witha little creepy smile 00:54-36 And the I like trains kid said "I feel great!" 00:54-36 He got… 00:54-36 ~ Cocopuff2018 has been kicked by EarthlingnAkumi-S0CK ~ 00:54-36 <> You cannot kick/ban another Chat Moderator. 00:54-36 <> 00:54-37 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:54-39 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:54-44 Hey, have you heard of the I like trains kid? 00:54-44 He's pretty cool, but I think there's something wrong with him 00:54-44 I don't know if he's cursed, or if it's something with his brain 00:54-44 But the only thing he ever says is 00:54-44 I like trains 00:54-44 From birth the I like trains kid never spoke a word 00:54-44 Not even to his parents, not a single sound was heard 00:54-44 But on the first day of school the teacher asked his name 00:54-44 All he did was smile as he said: 00:54-44 I like trains 00:54-44 They put him on some Ritalin to see if that would help 00:54-44 The doctor found the perfect dose and asked him how he felt 00:54-44 He stared at the doctor witha little creepy smile 00:54-44 And the I like trains kid said "I feel great!" 00:54-44 He got… 00:54-44 ~ Cocopuff2018 has been kicked by EarthlingnAkumi-S0CK ~ 00:54-44 <> You cannot kick/ban another Chat Moderator. 00:54-44 <> 00:54-45 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:54-47 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:54-49 Hey, have you heard of the I like trains kid? 00:54-49 He's pretty cool, but I think there's something wrong with him 00:54-49 I don't know if he's cursed, or if it's something with his brain 00:54-49 But the only thing he ever says is 00:54-49 I like trains 00:54-49 From birth the I like trains kid never spoke a word 00:54-49 Not even to his parents, not a single sound was heard 00:54-49 But on the first day of school the teacher asked his name 00:54-49 All he did was smile as he said: 00:54-49 I like trains 00:54-49 They put him on some Ritalin to see if that would help 00:54-49 The doctor found the perfect dose and asked him how he felt 00:54-49 He stared at the doctor witha little creepy smile 00:54-49 And the I like trains kid said "I feel great!" 00:54-49 He got… 00:54-50 ~ Cocopuff2018 has been kicked by EarthlingnAkumi-S0CK ~ 00:54-50 <> You cannot kick/ban another Chat Moderator. 00:54-50 <> 00:54-50 Stop. 00:54-51 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:54-53 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:55-01 The bot doesnt work 00:55-01 You're not funny 00:55-06 It is working 00:55-07 i am making sure it works 00:55-15 No you're not, you're trolling 00:55-24 soory i will stop 00:55-31 Stop it before I get rid of Akumi-S0CK all together 00:55-42 no please i am soory 00:56-10 i am soory akumi i will do better 00:56-34 ok 00:56-43 omg omg omg 00:57-05 omg omg omg 00:57-27 wat 00:57-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:57-56 hi korra < 3 00:58-10 < 3 00:58-27 oh man i have to go in 1 min but i will be right back prob 00:58-43 good, take your time. 00:58-56 okay 00:59-06 be right back prob 00:59-20 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 01:03-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:03-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:04-58 YES 01:06-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:06-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:06-29 ?? 01:17-50 piss 01:24-34 piss 01:28-09 omg akumi im gonna get that on the fucken log 01:28-12 omg i am going to do it 01:28-13 hehehehe 01:28-29 OMG no no no 01:31-55 ~ Morgan Gam has joined the chat ~ 01:32-05 hello 01:32-13 ~ Morgan Gam has left the chat ~ 01:33-30 ~ YBN orlando has left the chat ~ 01:41-06 ~ GlowingNormality has left the chat ~ 01:41-06 ~ GlowingNormality has joined the chat ~ 01:41-53 ~ GlowingNormality has left the chat ~ 01:41-58 ~ GlowingNormality has joined the chat ~ 01:44-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:45-31 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 01:47-13 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 01:47-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:47-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:47-50 ~ GlowingNormality has left the chat ~ 01:47-52 ~ GlowingNormality has joined the chat ~ 01:47-58 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 01:48-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:48-11 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 01:48-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:48-41 ~ GlowingNormality has left the chat ~ 01:48-59 ~ Morgan Gam has joined the chat ~ 01:49-00 ~ GlowingNormality has joined the chat ~ 01:49-03 hello 01:49-07 im here 01:49-18 koa are you there? 01:49-29 Hi 01:49-41 damn this chat is DEAD 01:49-41 01:50-00 what is the point of this wiki? 01:50-23 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 01:50-24 ~ Morgan Gam has joined the chat ~ 01:50-42 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 01:50-44 ~ Morgan Gam has left the chat ~ 01:50-44 ~ Morgan Gam has joined the chat ~ 01:51-15 ~ Morgan Gam has left the chat ~ 01:51-16 ~ Morgan Gam has joined the chat ~ 01:51-26 How r 01:51-28 ~ Morgan Gam has left the chat ~ 01:51-29 ~ Morgan Gam has joined the chat ~ 01:51-33 Good 01:51-47 Uw 01:51-54 ~ Morgan Gam has left the chat ~ 01:51-54 ~ Morgan Gam has joined the chat ~ 01:52-12 are you still on MHR wiki koa? 01:52-12 01:52-24 ~ Morgan Gam has left the chat ~ 01:52-34 ~ Morgan Gam has joined the chat ~ 01:52-35 ~ GlowingNormality has left the chat ~ 01:52-58 ~ Morgan Gam has joined the chat ~ 01:53-04 ~ GlowingNormality has joined the chat ~ 01:53-08 Im herdoint 01:53-21 um what? 01:53-59 ~ Morgan Gam has left the chat ~ 01:54-10 Idk 01:54-55 Douhaveagf 01:55-04 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 01:55-44 Akumi 01:56-33 ~ GlowingNormality has left the chat ~ 01:56-46 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 01:57-18 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 01:57-28 Uon 01:57-34 ~ GlowingNormality has joined the chat ~ 01:58-02 Omg 01:59-00 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 02:02-17 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 02:03-26 G 02:03-29 A 02:03-36 Y 02:04-04 Hi 02:05-01 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 02:05-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:05-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:05-50 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 02:06-00 A 02:06-01 A 02:06-34 2 02:06-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:06-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:07-26 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 02:08-04 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 02:08-34 Anyoneon 02:09-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:10-06 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 02:10-10 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 02:11-10 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 02:11-49 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 02:12-15 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 02:12-57 B 02:15-05 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 02:15-28 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 02:16-39 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 02:16-45 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 02:17-46 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 02:18-38 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 02:18-51 koa is gay 02:19-19 U on 02:19-59 Howamigay 02:20-46 A 02:20-55 How 02:21-43 B 02:21-44 ecause 02:21-50 youreactingstupid 02:22-05 Glowisllesbien 02:23-35 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 02:24-07 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 02:24-41 Whoamigaytoo 02:25-49 Huh 02:26-26 Tellme 02:27-10 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 02:27-29 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 02:28-14 Whoamigaytoo 02:29-24 A 02:29-45 A 02:30-04 ^ 02:30-16 Akumi-S0CK is leaving for the night omg 02:30-23 will submit the log one last time OMG OMG